


Try-Outs

by Manny_bgm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manny_bgm/pseuds/Manny_bgm
Summary: I wanted to write more missing/extended moments for Hinny, so here's more of that. This takes place immediately after the Quidditch Try-Outs in HBP.





	Try-Outs

Ever since Harry received the news that he would be the Quidditch Captain this year, he had been rather anxious about leading the team. He really had no idea how things would go, as he had never done this sort of thing before. Sure, he had taught several students defensive spells under the D.A., but he supposed that leading a Quidditch team would be quite different. That said, he thought the try-outs had gone rather well.

He had found three brilliant Chasers: Katie, who continued from previous years; Ginny, who had played as a last-minute Seeker substitute last year; and Demelza, who was completely new to the Quidditch scene, but was quite competent all the same. She was especially good at dodging Bludgers. Speaking of which, Harry had found two good Beaters; Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote. They weren’t quite as good as Fred and George, but definitely showed the most promise of those who tried out. And when it came to the Keeper, Harry couldn’t help but feel a smug satisfaction that his best mate had reclaimed his spot on the team. Especially when the alternative came in the form of that arrogant, self-absorbed McLaggen.

Harry looked around on the pitch. The try-outs had only just ended, and the Gryffindors were still chatting with each other. Ginny and Katie were talking a bit further down, acquainting themselves with Demelza. She was telling them what seemed to be quite a humorous joke, because Ginny especially was laughing quite considerably. She was quite cute, laughing like that. Harry wondered what they could be talking about….

“Potter!”

Harry was startled by the sudden mention of his name. How long had he been standing there, staring at Ginny? No, not staring…. Had he been staring? Surely not….  
Whatever he had been doing, he had to focus his attention elsewhere now, because McLaggen just walked up to him.

“What do you want?” Harry asked him, getting rather annoyed. McLaggen had already pleaded for a second chance on the team. “I told you, you’ve had your shot. I’m sticking with Ron.”

“I wonder what Slughorn would think of his _prime student_ if he knew he picked _another_ Weasley for his team instead of a McLaggen… there’s a reason I’m in the Slug Club, you know. Our family name’s a big deal.”

“And what makes you think I care what Slughorn thinks?” Harry said coolly. “Ron outperformed you, that’s all that matters to me. Besides, Ginny’s in the Slug Club too, so what’s your point?”

“But _he isn’t_.” McLaggen spat, pointing at Ron and throwing him a condescending look. “Look at him, he’s just…”  
  
“…a better Keeper than you.” Ginny interrupted before McLaggen could finish his sentence.

Harry turned around to see Ginny stand right behind them. She must have heard him talking. McLaggen shot her a look of fury, and for a moment, Harry thought he was going to punch her.  
However, he took a deep breath, and said “You’re making a mistake, Potter. Don’t come crying to me when you lose.” and he stormed off.  
  


“That went well.” Ginny said happily when McLaggen had left the pitch.

“Thanks for backing me up.” Harry said. “You’re right, Ron is clearly the better Keeper.”  
  
“’Course he is.” Ginny said affirmatively. “‘ _Don’t come crying to me when you lose…’”_ she said in a mocking imitation of McLaggen’s voice. “Git can fuck right off.”

Harry started to laugh. That was something he tended to do quite a lot in front of her, actually – Ginny was hilarious.

“I suppose it runs in the family, huh?” Harry said. “I mean look at you, you’re great as well.”

“Thanks, Harry! Yeah, I’m happy Ron and I both made it on the team. Keeps that family tradition going.”

“Yeah… I just wish I could’ve seen that match against Ravenclaw where you played Seeker last year. You won that too, I bet you were great.”

“Wait, you didn’t see that one?” she asked him, looking puzzled.

“No.” Harry said, feeling somewhat guilty. He remembered how Hagrid had taken him and Hermione into the Forest to meet Grawp. “I eh… had to do something for Hagrid… sorry.”  
  
“That’s quite alright, Harry.” she said, smiling at him. “If Hagrid needed you, I’m sure it was important.”

“Yeah….” said Harry. “Hey, where did you learn to fly like that?” he asked her in an attempt to change the subject. “You’re brilliant.”

“Ha, well… about that…” Ginny said, grinning at his compliment. She turned around to look behind her. Harry saw that she was looking at Ron, who was still in conversation with Hermione a few feet away. “Come with me.” she whispered, and she started walking away from the pitch.  
  
“You okay?” Harry asked, confused, but still walking next to her as she requested.  
  
“Yeah, but I’d rather the others didn’t hear this…” she said quietly. “...especially Ron. Truth is, I’ve been stealing brooms from our shed at the Burrow and practicing flying ever since I was six."

“Wow, really? That’s brilliant!” Harry said. “Did you do that often?"

“Yeah, it kinda became a routine at some point.” she said, snorting. “I was quite the rebel, even back then.”

“And you never got caught?” Harry asked.  
  
“Don’t think so, no.” she said gracefully. “Although, I think Bill might have seen me fly past his bedroom window one time, but I never got in trouble or anything.”

“Nice.” said Harry, grinning.

“And what about you?” Ginny teased. “What kinda shenanigans did you get up to when you were younger?”

For a moment, Harry hesitated to speak. He didn’t like talking about the Dursleys much, because there usually wasn’t much good to tell. However, he supposed some of his more rebellious moments with them also stood out as some of the most fun.  
  
“Well, now that you mention it, I remember I once set a Boa Constrictor on my cousin…” Harry started, but he quickly realized how intense that sounded, especially out of context. So he quickly added “…it was an accident.”

“An accident… right.” Ginny said, giving him a teasing look.

“It’s true!” Harry said defensively, but Ginny was laughing.

“Honestly mate, I’m impressed.” she said, smiling at him. “But tell me more about that family of yours....”

They continued to talk for quite some time and ended up walking back to the castle together, telling each other stories about their childhood. Amongst other things, Harry told Ginny how he would play with Dudley’s toys (not specifying anything since Ginny wouldn’t know what a TV or computer was anyway) when the Dursleys weren’t around. Ginny also shared some very interesting details about her family, talking a lot about Bill and Charlie in particular. Harry found himself enjoying listening to Ginny’s stories immensely. There was just something about how she told them that made him swell with happiness.

They walked all the way back to the Common Room together and kept talking until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

“Diligrout.” Ginny said, and they climbed through the portrait hole together.

The Common Room was relatively quiet. Most Gryffindors were on the Quidditch pitch, after all. However, some of the younger students were still around. Once inside, Ginny plopped herself on the sofa. She had barely sat down when Arnold happily lunged onto her shoulder. Harry watched as Ginny played with her purple Pigmy Puff. It was an adorable sight to behold….

And then something came up into Harry that he had not really considered before. He wasn’t sure what caused it, but Harry knew that he wanted to spend more time with Ginny…. The first Hogsmeade weekend was coming up soon. He always went with Ron and Hermione, but why not bring her along? She already hung around them a lot anyway, so what could it hurt to try?  
For some reason however, Harry found his voice coming up short. Suddenly, he couldn’t talk properly anymore. What was stopping him? He was just going to invite her to Hogsmeade, along with their friends. Nothing wrong with that….

Harry cleared his throat and attempted to talk again.

“Ginny?” he asked, relieved that his mouth was able to produce sound again. 

“Hm?” Ginny said as she put Arnold down for a moment.

“Y’know, the first trip to Hogsmeade is next week.” he began. “Ron and Hermione and I are gonna head to The Three Broomsticks… fancy joining us?”

“Thanks Harry, but I’m going with Dean.” Ginny said calmly. “Might see you there, though.”

“Oh, right.” Harry said, remembering the fact that Ginny and Dean were dating. “I’ll… see you there.” he said to her, and before he could say anything else, another fifth-year girl had sat down next to Ginny to ask her about the Quidditch try-outs.

Harry quietly sat down in an armchair near the fireplace, feeling a rather odd swirl in his stomach. The happiness that had filled him mere minutes ago seemed to have evaporated, being replaced by a mixture of annoyance and disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what to call this, but I went with "Try-Outs", because not only does it involve the Quidditch Try-Outs, but Harry also tries to ask Ginny to hang out, which is something he doesn't do all too often. :)


End file.
